


A Pinch of Salt and Sugar

by badwolfhufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfhufflepuff/pseuds/badwolfhufflepuff
Summary: A normal day for one of the sweetest couples in all of Hogwarts. Warning: fluffy. Your teeth have been warned.
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	A Pinch of Salt and Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah!! At least it is in my place. To be honest, I'm writing this while I'm still at church, but I wanted to post it as a gift for all of those who will read it.
> 
> This work was also inspired by a beautiful artwork of Germany and Italy by farg0d. 
> 
> https://farg0d.tumblr.com/post/189813557993/its-never-too-late-to-paint-on-this-beautiful-au

"Luddy." A brunet boy in a Hufflepuff robe whispered to his Ravenclaw boyfriend.

"What is it, Liebe?" The blond boy answered, lightly brushing his fingers against the other's hand, earning a few giggles from him.

"Would you like to skip the next class with me?" The brunete boy pushed his lips out into a pout, twinkiling his long eyelashes a few times, all in hopes of convincing his boyfriend.

The blond boy pulled his hand back, clutching it tightly till his knuckles turned white. He knew this game his beloved was playing.

"I don't think we can afford to miss more classes, Feliciano." Ludwig said quietly.

"Of course we can, you know everything already." Feliciano smiled, not once breaking his puppy face.

Ludwig eventually gave in, leaning in to peck his boyfriend's lips while the teacher wasn't looking. "You have to promise me you'll study everything we skipped." He said.

"If you'll teach me, I will." Feliciano smiled and went for another kiss before-

"Mr. Vargas! Mr. Beilschmidt! Enough with the kissing!" The teacher yelled and giggles filled up the classroom. Feliciano and Ludwig blushed however, no teacher yelling is going to stop Feliciano from kissing his boyfriend, so he snuck one kiss on a cheek before returning to casually sleeping through the lecture.

Once it was all over, Feliciano dragged Ludwig out of the classroom to the broom closet. This was where their magic happened.

" _Lumos!"_ Feliciano casted and the room lit up like a Christmas tree.

They sat down and cuddled close together. Feliciano smiled at Ludwig and brushed away a few stray hairs that managed to fight off Ludwig's gel. Ludwig poked his nose.

"So what do you have planned out today?" Ludwig asked.

"Well," Feliciano started, "yesterday we've baked up some cookies in the kitchen. And I baked some for us to eat." Feliciano pulled out a box from his small art bag and pulled the lid, rustling it a little. The smell of cookies drowned Ludwig. Just like how his brother used to bake.

"They smell delicious, Feliciano." Ludwig smiled, reaching out for one to put it in Feliciano's mouth, earning a blush from his beloved.

Feliciano, however, was having none of this and cupped Ludwig's face, bringing him closer. Ludwig got the message and bit onto the end of the cookie that was sticking out from Feliciano's mouth. Together, they finished that cookie with a kiss.

"Amore..." Feliciano stroked Ludwig's cheek.

"Yes, Liebe?" Ludwig run his fingers through Feliciano's hair.

"Ti amo tantissimo." Feliciano nuzzled his nose against Ludwig's.

"Ich liebe dich auch." Ludwig kissed Feliciano's forehead. "I'm so glad I met you." Then he kissed his closed eyes. "I don't think I could live without you anymore." Then his nose and, finally, his lips.

"You're a real hopeless romantic, Ludwig." Feliciano smiled, breaking the kiss.

"Shh, just kiss me." And they kissed again. And again. And again. Until...

They heard three knocks on the door. First was followed by a longer silence, then a quick one and the last one was again followed by silence. This alerted them who was at the door.

"Come in, Kiku." Feliciano called.

The door quickly opened to reveal their friend Kiku, a dark haired Ravenclaw boy. He appeared to be in a hurry.

"I don't suppose either of you did our Herbiology homework." He asked, panic in his voice.

Ludwig pulled out his Herbiology book and Feliciano offered him some cookies to calm down. They cuddled close to their friend as they watched him solve their homework with a help from Ludwig's. This was their usual day together.

And neither would trade it for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Please leave a comment to let me know if your teeth are okay (mine aren't) and have wonderful holidays, religious or not.


End file.
